


Stiles

by star_fields



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Disbanned pack, Emotional Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sad everyone, Stiles dies kind of, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: Stiles meets someone who shows him that the pack forgets him. So he in turn forgets them. But it all goes to hell one day and things are never quite the same again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is a fairly dark story something that I had written a while ago but I wasn't truly satisfied with but I'm okay with it as it is now. It's kind of made for interpretation in the end. A bit of hope I'd say.  
> This deals with abuse both emotional and physical. We often don't pay attention to the fact that men get abused too, it may not be often but it happens and I wanted to write something that highlights that. Abuse is an awful thing so I figured I'd right about it, in my country we have this thing called 16 days of activism for violence against women and children which is on right now. As a female it comforts me that hey there are ppl who are fighting for this cause, but then I thought to myself, what about the men? The men who get abused are hurt too, don't they deserve someone to fight for them? Someone to hear their pleas? It's awfully gender biased that the men are forgotten in that whole fight too because I know there are men out there who have gotten hurt by someone who they thought loved them and are now too afraid to talk to anyone about it because they feel ashamed. Because sometimes even if they do come forward about the abuse they are made to feel ashamed about themselves and that's so sinister. It's like giving more power to their abusers. I hate that, I hate the system that favour an abuser instead of the person who suffered through it, the person who survived it. And so I wrote this story. It isn't much. I know that. And maybe some day I'll write an epilogue for it. But for now, I think it highlighted the need for a man who had gotten abused to have just as much support as a female who had gotten abused.
> 
> See end notes for trigger warnings.
> 
> Also please note I don't own Teen Wolf or it characters I just own this story.

Stiles had met her on a warm spring day. She was beautiful, her hair was a deep black, her skin a pale porcelain, eyes so blue that they looked violet. She was a tiny thing, a cute cherub, with lips so pink and full, nose tiny and upturned, cute dimples gracing her heart shaped face. She was graceful and gentle, delicate and soft, the complete opposite of him, and Stiles was entranced.

  
Her name was Carly and he had fallen. Hook, line and sinker.  
They had been dating for two months and Stiles couldn't be happier, she professed her love for him and he her. Everything was wonderful in his world, there were no monsters in the night, no new threat to research, no getting hurt as the token human in a group of supernatural people. He was happy, happier than he'd ever been and that all was caused by finally, finally finding someone who saw him as an equal, someone who allowed him to be himself. Someone who loved him and didn't ever forget about him.

  
Carly asked for his opinion on everything, it was only fair he would start to do the same, from clothes to food and finally to friends. She didn't appreciate how Scott disappeared on him when it was their bro time, always saying Scott didn't deserve Stiles as his friend. That Stiles was too good for him. Being friends with Scott for so long didn't make him throw away that loyalty he had to his best friend, especially not to Carly, but inside he agreed. Scott didn't seem like he cared much nowadays since they'd all started college.

  
Slowly but surely Stiles had started distancing himself from his friends, they didn't seem to notice at first and Stiles felt vindicated. Carly was sad for him obviously, saying that she was sure they didn't mean it, they were just probably busy with their own lives. Yeah lives that didn't include him it seemed and that hurt Stiles. He always included them and they all seemed to exclude him. Scott was with Kira, Allison with Isaac, Lydia with Aiden, and Derek? He was the worse one, never replying to Stiles since he started going out with Carly, probably thinking that now that the silly human was taken care of he didn't need to bother and could now continue with Braeden with clear conscience. Malia was off finding herself somewhere in the Americas with Cora. His dad too busy training new officers and running the police station. Everyone was too busy with their lives to notice Stiles disappearing. It seemed Carly was right, she was the only one for Stiles and he one hundred percent believed her.

  
Slowly but surely she convinced him that she was the only person he needed in his life. No one noticed the loud mouthed boy getting quieter and quieter. No one noticed him disappearing because the people he trusted the most to always have his back wasn't around to see what was happening.

  
Stiles didn't seem to notice what was happening to him, until one day he came home half hour late because he had to talk to one of his professor's and had forgotten to tell Carly. She was in hysterics, her long lustrous hair was hanging in oily clumps, her face was an angry blotchy red, tears streaked her cheeks mixed with snot and dust from the pot plant she seemed to have thrown in an angry fit. This wasn't right, he thought to himself before she let out a barrage of shrieks and yells. There was no reason for a neighbor to hear her, they lived on the outskirts of campus where most avoided, in an old industrial building that the landlord had converted to lofts. They were the only ones who rented there, isolated. Carly had said it was so they would have enough alone time together without pesky neighbours hearing everything. Now though, he had his doubts.

  
"Where the fuck have you been? I've been going out of my mind worrying about you! Are you cheating on me? Is that it? Are you meeting another girl and fucking her behind my back? Well too bad Stiles! You're mine! MINE! I worked too damned hard to get you as mine for some slut to get you!"

  
"No, ba-"

"You're lying to me! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not listening to you. I thought you were different but you're just like everyone else. But you're mine Stiles and I'm not letting you go. Na-uh. No ways," she said with a wild look in her eyes, hands behind her back, Stiles could see that she was carrying something but he didn't know what.  
Trying to calm her down proved fatal, one minute he was looking into her crazed eyes trying to tell her what happened and the next a hard thud echo's around the loft. Stiles slowly lifted his left hand to the wound he had felt on his head, his legs had gone to jelly and he could see blackness edging his vision. He pulled his hand away from his head and looked at the wet, sticky blood in disbelief. His eyes met that of a manic pair smiling calmly back at him. A moan ripped from his throat as he began to fall and the last thing he heard was,  
"You shouldn't have strayed Stiles. I never let go of stuff that belongs to me, and you are MINE!"

*-----------------------------------------------------------*

  
The call comes late at night and the Sheriff was busy going over the last of the paperwork he needed done before he could take his leave. He was planning on visiting Stiles this weekend having not seen him in ages. A pang of guilt rang through him but the ringing phone got him distracted from his thought. Huffing, he got up to answer his phone which was lying on the kitchen counter.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hello, am I speaking to John Stilinski?" the brisk voice asks and something sinks in his gut, he knows that tone, that tone means law enforcement and bad news.

  
"Yes this this he,"

  
"This is Officer Skeeter from the San Francisco PD. Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that your son uhm Dhj..,"

  
"Stiles, his name is Stiles. What happened? Did he get in trouble?"

  
"No sir, I'm sorry to inform you that Stiles, Stiles is dead sir. We found his blood in his loft, we didn't find his body sir but with the amount that we found, it's safe to say he's not coming back sir. I'm so sorry for your loss,"

  
"What? No! That can't be right! He, he can't be dead! You didn't find his body that means he's out there hurt, you moron! Go find him, not making stupid phone calls. I'm, I'm coming. I'm coming there and you better find my son!" yelled the Sheriff in disbelief, Stiles couldn't be dead. He just spoke to him last week when Stiles finished his class late. It couldn't be the last words his son spoke to him! It just couldnt be!

  
No, no. He had to phone Scott, maybe it was a supernatural thing. Oh god. His son. His son was missing!

  
He hung up the phone not listening to the other officer. He quickly dialed Scott and the ringing was making him go crazy. They had to find Stiles. He just couldn't be dead. There was no way.

*________________________________*

Scott and Derek accompanied the Sheriff to Stiles's girlfriend's apartment, there they met a grieving Carly still in hysterics about her boyfriend being murdered. Her heartbeat was so quick and jackrabbitting that neither wolves picked up any lie other than the awful scent of Stiles's blood that still lingered on Carly, Scott had gagged as soon as he entered, eyes watering, Derek's face remained as impassive as ever, his usual scowl gracing his features, the only thing different were his clenched fists. The Sheriff was weary and only wanted to ask Carly questions, but the woman had other ideas.

  
"Why are you all here now? You weren't there for him when he needed you! All off you forgot him! Scott you ditched him all the time and Derek you never replied to any of his messages! And Sheriff, you should be ashamed! You worked more than anything? Forgetting about him all the time! Now he's dead! He's dead, he's dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD!" she screamed the last, tears pouring down her face in abject misery, holding the performance of her life. The three men standing in front her noticing nothing other than their own guilt.

  
Sad and guilt ridden they left to the police station. There they learned that there was just too much blood from Stiles for it not to mean he was dead. They were trying their best to find him, but chances of Stiles being alive was zero.

  
Hopes dashed at the gut wrenching news the three of them went back to Beacon Hills. To mourn amongst themselves and pray for a miracle.  
Days passed, then weeks, months and finally years. Stiles body was never found. Hope was lost a long time ago. The pack barely functioned as they used to. All of the too entrapped in their own guilt for practically forgetting Stiles in his last few months. The Sheriff worked himself into a heart attack which caused him to take an early retirement. He still wasn't as well as he could be. His heart too broken without his child that it couldn't heal properly. Weddings had happened, children were born, lives continued. Never forgetting their lost packmate. Derek had ended in a spiral of self hate, he stayed away from everything and everyone, staying in his cabin in the woods alone. Lydia had never returned, the loss of the only person she knew who could match her smarts was too much.

  
Ten years had passed until an odd mass email from Braeden of all people was received by everyone including Lydia and Jackson. It was for all of them to meet at Beacon Hills in three days. She had important news regarding Stiles.

*________________________________*

When Braeden had found him she was shocked at the difference she saw. From the loud mouthed spaz that everyone had loved to this wounded creature she had found, was barely believable. If she hadn't seen it herself she would barely believe it.

  
Braeden had known from the time she read the report on Stiles, that the boy wasn't dead, he was missing. But she had no proof, so she searched for him. He had become her crusade, almost as much as the desert wolf. Braeden had seen what had happened to the Hale/McCall pack after the 'death' of Stiles. She wanted to mend them. They were just a bunch of hurt people, and having been hurt many times herself she knew she would do anything to help them because if it was her, she would want someone in her corner too.

  
When she finally found him, ten years after he was declared dead, she figured she'd have time to find out what had happened to him before she went in guns blazing to extract him. Those plans got derailed when she saw the condition he was living in. His psycho girlfriend also was there. Which just confirmed Braeden's suspicion that she was involved. Looked like the witch was the one who did everything. It was then Braeden had made a promise to herself to make her pay.

  
The anger still blazing in front of her eyes, she matched up to the house and rang the doorbell. It was Stiles who answered, eyes going wide like saucers while stuttering her name. Braeden smiled reassuringly at him then pushed her way inside. It was almost laughable how easy it was to end her. But that wasn't the route she had taken. She got the police involved, then convinced them Stiles wasn't okay enough to phone his family just yet because it would be too traumatic for him. They had released the shell of the once hyperactive boy into her care after she explained she had a degree in psychology, they had given her custody of Stiles.

  
Braeden had tried her best for him, in the two months before they could make their way back to Beacon Hills she had tried her best to help him knowing how much of pride he had taken in handling himself, that he wouldn't want his father and his friends seeing him like this. But he had retreated into a shell and she could barely reach him. So her next course of action was to bring him back to his home, and back to his pack.

  
Which was how they were now in an apartment in Beacon Hills Braeden had rented with Stiles's pack on their way.

*______________________________*

Scott was confused, it had been years since anyone had seen let alone heard anything from Braeden, yet here she was ordering them all back to Beacon Hills to meet about something important. What could be so important to the mercenary? The curiosity was too much and he wished he could hear his best friend's voice hypothesising about why she was here. Not a day went passed that he didn't think about Stiles. Missing the man that was a brother to him in every way but blood. Guilt still consumed Scott all the time, some days it was so debilitating that he could barely function properly. He kept thinking if only he bothered about paying attention and not treating Stiles so callously then maybe Stiles would be alive now, but no matter how much he wished things would be different Scott knew nothing would change, he would mourn his brother until the day he died.

The address Braeden had given him and Kira was close to the old loft Derek had stayed in back in the day. It only took them fifteen minutes to get there. Kira squeeze his hand gently and they both smiled reassuringly at each other hoping against hope that it wasn't something bad coming to Beacon Hills again. He just wanted a quiet peaceful life now with his wife and children, but sadly as the alpha that wasn't really up to him. Thankfully things had died down after a while but just the thought of something bad making its way to the county again made Scott restless.

"Honey, the only way we are going to know anything is if we leave this car and go up to the apartment. Let's not borrow trouble for now, okay?" Kira gently coaxed. With a deep sigh Scott pulled his hand away and climbed out of the car with Kira. At the same time another car pulled up into the parking lot and out stepped Derek, or rather a version of Derek that was so beyond recognition that Scott recoiled in shock.

This Derek looked old and haggard, his beard practically ate up his face, his eyes had sunken in and where deeply lined and ringed with black. He had also lost so much weight that if it wasn't for his scent that was oddly sour, Scott would never have recognised him. Kira and him locked eyes and looked worriedly at each other. Derek hadn't noticed them yet and that was even more worrying. Finally the older man looked up with shockingly blank eyes and gently nodded his head, well at least some things stayed the same, he was still not as communicative as before. Scott acknowledged him with his own head tip and the three of them walk into the apartment building together. Scott had noticed the parking lot looked full so probably the rest of the old pack had already arrived.

After an elevator ride that was mostly silent except for Kira's fondness for small talk and Derek's one word replies they made it to the apartment, he knocked gently on the door and immediately it was swung opened and Braeden was ushering them into the apartment. In the sitting room basically everyone was there. Allison and Isaac, Boyd and Erica, Lydia and Aiden, Cora and Jackson, Danny and Ethan, Liam and Hayden, Mason and Corey, his mom and Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Peter and Malia, and Jordan. It was strange the amount of people that was there and able to fit into the room. Most everyone tried avoiding each others eyes. It was rather sad and heart breaking and he could feel his wife vibrating because of the need to fix it but before she could try Braeden called everyone's attention.

"I know everyone is confused why we're here, and honestly I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important. Also just to calm everyone down, there's nothing crazy coming this way any time soon so don't worry this meeting isn't about that. What I'm going to say will probably shock all of you, and when I found him I was shocked myself, but the thing is that he's very vulnerable right now and he needs every person in this room. Everything that I've done so far to help hasn't helped a bit and he's shrinking into himself even more. I know I'm not making much sense right now but just bare with me.

"He's been abused by someone that shouldn't have and he needs support right now, your support. I know when you guys finally see him everyone is going to freak out and probably wolf out too, but you can't. Please remember that. Do not frighten him in any way or I swear to god I will leave with him and none of you will never see him again. Is that understood?"

"Fine whatever, who is this mystery person anyway?" ask Lydia, tackful as ever.

"Wait here, you'll see when I bring him," she walked out the door. Everyone looked confused at each other and were probably wondering the same thing as him: who was this person that needed all of them.

Before another thought could form a scent so strong and familiar almost brought him to his knees. He could feel Derek next to him stiffen, until a name was uttered in confirmation that made him fall on his ass shock streaking across his face at the sight in front of him.

"Stiles," whispered the Sheriff in awe as every eye in the room gazed tensely at the figure Braeden carefully brought into the room.

As Scott sat on the carpeted floor and stared at his brother, he knew that things were going to be different once more. Finally the missing link was found. Maybe things weren't going to be the same as it used to be, maybe too much time had passed for that, but Stiles was back, Stiles wasn't dead. He was in pain yes, he was hurt and abused and Scott vowed probably like every other person in this room, to hunt down the person who did this to him, but finally, finally there was a chance for forgiveness, finally there was a chance for all of them to be a whole again. Finally their missing link was home and no matter how long it took to get Stiles comfortable amongst them again Scott knew finally they were all home and life was worth living once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: there's descriptions of blood loss and also physical violence against Stiles. There's both emotional and physical abuse so if that's a trigger for you please skip reading this fic. I put it in the tags tho. 
> 
> It's not listed as major character death because Stiles doesn't actually die in this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you want more to this story let me know. I'll try to write more.


End file.
